


Small Addictions

by Immicolia



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immicolia/pseuds/Immicolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They each have their own addictions, and they each bring out the worst in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Addictions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rukazaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/gifts).



> Done as a Christmas present for Ruka.

They both have their addictions.

Shizuo will claim that his is smoking but really it's adrenaline. No matter how much he hates the rages and the violence there's still something there, something he can't easily stop. And although Izaya will never admit to such a thing being an addiction (addictions are compulsive and compulsions mean a form of weakness) he has his machinations and the giddy little thrill they bring.

They also have the chase.

It could be said the chase is tied directly to their personal vices. Izaya will manipulate things just so, he'll line pieces up and watch how they fall and although it's generally impossible to predict how Shizuo will react to his grander schemes he knows that if they're in the same vicinity the other man will rush in like a vicious, untamed, thing and attempt to tear him limb from limb. And maybe the crudeness of it annoys him, and maybe he tries to set up clever little games that inevitably end with a lamp post being thrown at his head, but he can't stop. Even if it's crude, even if it's so painfully _basic_ as strolling up and drawling, "Shizu-chan," in the most singularly obnoxious way possible, he's still playing Shizuo and that's what matters.

No one can play Shizuo like he can, that's a simple fact.

And Shizuo will always react. He'll see Izaya and that awful, cruel, and entirely smug twist of his lips that he passes off as a smile and something in the back of Shizuo's skull will inevitably go "pop". The hair-trigger his temper rests on firing within a split second. There is no attempt at restraint when Izaya is around. There is nothing but that heady rush of fury and metal twisting underneath his fingers as he grabs whatever might be heaviest and closest at hand and becomes this terrible thing that he doesn't want to be but can't stop.

It's not Izaya's fault that he's this way, but Izaya pulls it to the surface and always has. Ever since that single moment when Shinra introduced them there has been a thrumming spark crackling between them. Each setting off the other's worst traits.

They spark and grate off one another and in the dead of night Izaya will allow himself to be cornered in an alley, all knife-sharp smile and daring. His back pressed to the wall while Shizuo's too hot body holds him in place. Sharp bites scraping against the side of Izaya's neck, leaving him breathless and bruised and eager for more. Izaya's hands clawing at Shizuo's back, kneading against the crisp fabric of his vest. Eager to feel skin on skin but aware, in some quiet corner of his mind that isn't running on pure desperate instinct, that they are far too much in the open for that right now.

All they can do is grunt and grind against one another. The friction of their clothing only making things more intense, Izaya's breathing coming in ragged little gasps that are cut short when one of Shizuo's hands presses against his throat, just for a moment. Just long enough to make the next breath he sucks in dizzyingly sweet before it is cut short again, the press and release of Shizuo's hand moving in the same steady, ever quickening, rhythm as the rest of their bodies.

And Izaya has never felt more alive than when he's skirting this close to death.


End file.
